


Come Fill Me Up

by Seascribe



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Caretaking, M/M, Pregnancy Kink, Sibling Incest, one step up from being chatfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-28 02:33:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8427874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seascribe/pseuds/Seascribe
Summary: Jordie's murmuring to him about how good he looks, how big he is already, and even though Jamie knows it's all fake--duh, of course it is--Jordie's voice, soft and affectionate against his skin, carries him far enough that he can sink down into the fantasy.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Premise from a chatfic with Inlovewithnight.

It can't affect his game, so Jamie doesn't think about it on the ice. It can't be real there. But off the ice, he's thinking about it _all the time,_ how he's pregnant with Jordie's baby. In the showers, in the locker room, during media scrums. He starts wearing hoodies for his interviews, and Tyler shakes his head. 

"You don't actually have a bump, Chubbs." Jamie ducks his head, embarrassed, and Tyler takes pity on him, reaching out to pat his stomach apologetically. "I mean, you're not showing much yet." Tyler's great.

Jamie's trying to keep this just a weird, secret thing between him and Tyler and Jordie, but he must be giving it away somehow, touching his belly more or something without realizing it, because Sharpy catches him outside the showers and asks him if he's recovering from the hernia surgery okay.

"Just a little sore still," Jamie mumbles. "The trainers say I'm ready to go, nothing to worry about." He tries to sound authoritative and hurries away to get dressed and leave before Sharpy can ask any more questions. 

He tells Jordie when they get home, and Jordie raises an eyebrow at him. "He's been watching you, huh? The way you can't keep your hands off your bump." 

Jamie blushes. "Really?"

"Maybe he wants to touch you too. I'd let him. He could check you out to make sure you and the baby are okay. He's got kids; he'd know what to look for." 

Jamie's eyes get big, and he can't help it, he's rubbing his belly again.

"In the locker room?" 

"Mmm. Somebody might walk in. Then all the guys would know you were knocked up." 

Jamie hides his face in Jordie's shoulder. "Too much." 

Jordie pets him. "Okay. Just you and me, for now. Maybe we'll tell Sharpy later. Once you start to really show." 

Jamie blushes. "C'n you check? Make sure everything's okay?" He loves how gentle Jordie is with him when he does that. And it feels really good. He's feeling weird and embarrassed from thinking about Sharpy seeing him, about the team knowing, and maybe Jordie taking care of him will make it go away. 

"Sure. Let me go wash my hands and grab the lube." 

Jamie stretches out to wait for him, rubbing his belly, and pretending he can feel it getting firmer as the baby Jordie put in him gets bigger. He tries tightening his muscles, straining a little to make it look like he has a bump. It's not much, but it's something. He's still doing that when Jordie comes back. 

"You're getting so big, bud," Jordie says. "We're gonna be telling Sharpy and the guys any day now." He nudges Jamie's hand aside and presses a little with his fingertips. There's barely any give. Jamie moans and then covers his face with his hands. 

Jordie rubs small circles around Jamie's navel, spreading out to dip down the tiny curve of his belly towards his hips. 

"You gotta relax for me a little," Jordie says, tapping Jamie's thighs. "Loosen up." 

Jamie has to let his abdominals soften to do that, to let Jordie open him up, letting go of the flimsy pretense of any real change in his body. But Jordie's murmuring to him about how good he looks, how big he is already, and even though Jamie knows it's all fake--duh, of course it is--Jordie's voice, soft and affectionate against his skin, carries him far enough that he can sink down into the fantasy.

Jordie slicks him up and slides a finger in, going slower than he ever does when he's doing this to get Jamie ready for his dick. He's taking this seriously, and Jamie loves him for refusing to let Jamie have a chance to be embarrassed or ashamed. 

"How you feeling?" Jordie asks, giving him another finger and rubbing in purposeful exploratory strokes. It doesn't feel clinical, exactly, but it's different than when they're fucking. 

"G-good. I feel good. How far along am I?"

Jordie makes a thoughtful face and palpates his belly all over, feeling around deeper inside with his fingers. Jamie gasps and fights down a moan. 

"Mmm. About eight weeks?" He presses down a little harder, right over Jamie's bladder. "Maybe ten? Long way to go, Jay." 

Jamie whimpers a little. "You're gonna keep helping me, right?"

"Of course. I'm always here for you." Jordie kisses Jamie's belly. "And I've gotta finish what I started, eh?"

He didn't start it, that was all Jamie--being weird, being needy--but he's so good at making this feel real and letting Jamie lose himself in it. Jamie shivers and clenches down hard on Jordie's fingers. He's hard and leaking against his belly, and Jordie keeps petting him, drawing his fingers through the slick and rubbing it into Jamie's skin. 

"What do you need, bud?"

Jamie sucks in a breath. "Is it okay if you fuck me? It won't hurt the baby?" 

"I'll be really careful." 

Jamie's already slick and open, and Jordie slides in smooth and easy. Jamie wants to shove up into Jordie's thrusts to take him as deep as he can, really feel it, but maybe that's not safe. Anyway, Jordie's taking good care of him, giving him heavy, rolling thrusts that make it feel like Jordie's filling up his whole body, not leaving room for anything but him and the baby and the waves of Jamie's building orgasm. 

Jordie slows down and takes his weight on his forearms so he can mouth at Jamie's nipples, catching them between his teeth until they're stiff, then licking and sucking at them and making Jamie moan. 

"You're getting sensitive," Jordie murmurs. "You're gonna start getting big here soon too." 

Jamie hadn't even thought of that. "Y-yeah? What's it gonna look like?" 

"Your tits're just gonna get bigger. Swollen. Maybe leak a little." He gauges Jamie's reaction to that and continues. "You might leave marks on your gameday shirt. Maybe leak right through it." 

Jamie squeezes his eyes shut. "Media might notice." 

Jordie's panting now, just barely moving inside him. "Me and Segs would cover for you. Let you get somewhere private where I could come take care of you." 

"H-how would you take care of me?" If Jordie so much as brushed against his dick right now, Jamie's pretty sure he'd come as hard as he ever has in his life. 

"I'd get you out of your wet shirt, clean you up. You'd probably be sore." He licks heavily over Jamie's nipple. "I'd help empty you out a little."

"With your mouth?" 

"Or my fingers. If you were really full." He shifts his weight so he can squeeze Jamie's nipple between his fingers, giving it a little rolling push that makes Jamie gasp. "I'd get you off, too, if you needed it."

"I need it!" Jamie's practically sobbing. 

"I know you do." Jordie starts moving again, grinding into him deep. "Relax, Jay. I'll get you there." He kisses Jamie again, shifting to slide his hand between them, rubbing down Jamie's belly to jack his dick. It's slower than Jamie usually likes, but tonight it doesn't matter. He comes hard, all over his belly and chest, and clenches down on Jordie in rolling waves that make his whole body shake. 

It's still trembling through him while Jordie speeds up and comes deep inside him like he did when he knocked Jamie up. Jamie sobs and clings to his shoulders. 

"You're so sensitive now," Jordie gasps, planting sloppy kisses across Jamie's mouth and jaw. "Fucking love how hard you can come like this." He eases out and sinks down beside Jamie--no collapsing on top of him anymore, he's being careful--and plants a hand in the mess on his stomach. 

Jamie lets out a noisy sigh and curls into him. "That felt so good." 

"Just wait til you're a few more months along," Jordie says, rubbing low on Jamie's belly. 

"Yeah?" Jamie breathes. "I'll be really big then." 

"Mmhmm. It'll feel even better than this." He pets Jamie some more. "Can't wait to make you feel that good, Jay." 

Jamie tangles their fingers together and buries his face in Jordie's shoulder. "So glad you're here to take care of me." 

"You and the baby," Jordie says, and Jamie shivers happily. Jordie's so good to him. He lets Jamie doze for a while, before urging him up to go shower, running the water for him and scrubbing him clean. Taking care of him. 

Jamie feels a little bad, letting Jordie do so much when he doesn't even need it, but Jordie doesn't seem to mind. He gives Jamie kisses while he dries him off and watches appreciatively while Jamie pulls on a too-loose t-shirt and a pair of worn out sweatpants. 

Jordie lets him help with lunch, making the salad and setting the table while Jordie assembles chicken and veggies and pasta. He piles Jamie's plate high, extra chicken and pasta, and more cheese than Jamie thinks their meal plan allows for. Jamie blinks when he sets it down in front of him.

"You don't want your own plate, Darth?" 

Jordie laughs. "It's all for you, Jay. Gotta eat for two now." 

"Oh!" Another thing Jamie hadn't thought about. "Yeah, I guess so." He beams at Jordie, and grabs his hand, pressing it against his belly. "Thanks for taking such good care of--of us."


End file.
